elevationfandomcom-20200216-history
Mitsubishi GPS-III
Mitsubishi GPS-III was a geared traction elevator model made by Mitsubishi Electric Elevator from 1997 until the mid 2000s. This model was also produced by Shanghai Mitsubishi in the 2000s. Overview GPS-III was a geared traction passenger elevator model for low to mid-rise buildings. It features an Artificial Intelligence, Data Network System, Reduced Instruction Set Computer (RISC) microprocessor and variable voltage variable frequency (VVVF) inverters. There was also a modernization version of this model called GPS-IIIMZ, and a bed elevator version for hospitals called GPS-BIII. Both the GPS-IIIMZ and GPS-BIII were launched in April 1999. In terms of fixtures, this elevator features tactile-feedback square push buttons so that they click when pressed. These buttons have Helvetica font which has been increased by 1 mm to 13.5 mm and high contrast yellow orange illumination lamp. During this time, Mitsubishi also retains the LED dot matrix display where both the directional arrows and floor number inside the car are positioned horizontally at the same line. Some elevators also have black boxless car stations with "wave design" door control buttons. History GPS-III was first marketed in 1997 and a EN81 compliant version was developed in 1999News Update (archived). The GPS-IIIMZ and GPS-BIII models were launched in April 1999. It was later succeeded by Mitsubishi NexWay-S in December 2003 and discontinued in around mid or late 2000s. The GPM-IIIMZ model was made until around 2011. Specs GPM-III elevators complied with Japan, EN81 and Malaysia/Singapore code. *Geared traction motor *VVVF control and Data Network System with multiple microprocessor modules *Selective collective or group control (AI-21 or (Sigma)AI-2200) system *410-2450 kilograms (or 6-37 persons) capacities *45/60/90/105/120/150 m/min speeds *Maximum floors: **16 (for 45 m/min speed) **24 (for 60 m/min speed) **32 (for 90 m/min speed) **36 (for 120 and 150 m/min speed) *Maximum travel height: **40 meters (for 45 m/min speed) **60 (for 60 m/min speed) **105 (for 90 m/min speed) **120 (for 120 and 150 m/min speed) *2500 mm of minimum floor height *Door type: **Center opening (standard) **Two-panel side opening (optional) **Four-panel center opening (optional) *Can have two entrances *Up to 8 elevator cars in a group control Notable installations Indonesia Jakarta *Pullman Jakarta Thamrin (formerly Hotel Nikko Jakarta) (2003, extension wing) *Jakarta City Hall *Central Jakarta Mayor's Office *National Library (older building) *Homare Karaoke Bar, Melawai *Junko Tokyo Karaoke Bar, Melawai *grandkemang Hotel (GPS-IIIMZ modernization) *The Papilion Kemang *South Jakarta Mayor's Office *Royal Taruma Hospital (GPS-IIIB) *Harapan Kita Hospital (GPS-IIIB) *Tarakan Hospital (Building B) *Pulogadung Trade Center *WTC Mangga Dua (2001) *Harcomas Mangga Dua *Mal Mangga Dua (additional scenic elevator) *ITC shopping centers: **ITC Fatmawati (2001) **ITC Permata Hijau **ITC Kuningan **ITC Cempaka Mas *Kobexindo Tower Bandung *Bandung Electronic Center *Bandung Trade Center *Hasan Sadikin Hospital Other cities *Grand Surya Hotel, Kediri *Tunjungan Plaza 4, Surabaya (2001) *Empire Palace, Surabaya *Wisma Halim Sakti, Surabaya *Jl. Raya Kerobokan No. 100X, Bali *The Royal Pita Maha Resort, Ubud, Bali (2003) Malaysia *IPC Shopping Centre, Petaling Jaya, Selangor (2003) *G Hotel Gurney, 168A Gurney Drive, Georgetown, Penang (2006) *Queensbay Mall, Bayan Lepas, Penang (2006) Singapore *Velocity @ Novena Square (2000) *United Square (GPS-IIIMZ, modernized from 1982 Mitsubishi elevators) *Textile Centre (GPS-IIIMZ) Thailand *Siam Paragon, Bangkok (2005) *Grand Sukhumvit Hotel, Bangkok *Central Silom Tower, Bangkok Other countries *Gefinor Rotana Hotel, Beirut, Lebanon *Crowne Plaza Hotel, Beirut, Lebanon *Shangri-La Puerto Vallarta, Mexico Notable Shanghai Mitsubishi GPS-III installations *Plaza Kenari Mas, Jakarta, Indonesia *Mall Taman Palem, Jakarta, Indonesia (scenic elevators) See also *Mitsubishi GPM-III - similar model for mid to high-rise buildings *Mitsubishi GPX - compact model for low-rise buildings, similar to this model. External links *GPS-III (archived) *GPS-IIIMZ brochure (archived) Category:Elevator models Category:Discontinued elevator models Category:Traction elevator models Category:Mitsubishi elevator models